


Spring Breeze

by KzKu_Kuma



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KzKu_Kuma/pseuds/KzKu_Kuma





	Spring Breeze

Winter had just ended and spring was just beginning.

“I hope the flowers bloom soon....”

Jihoon whispers to himself as he gazes at the cherry blossom trees from the park bench. He’s been waiting for a few minutes now, looking around while waiting for his friend to arrive.

“Jihoon!”

Jihoon turns and sees his friend approaching the bench. It was Woojin. The two met in their 2nd year of college during a school event and have been close ever since.

“Ahh Woojin, sorry for calling you all of a sudden.”

“It’s okay. I needed a break too.” Replies Woojin as he sits beside Jihoon.

“Fixing all these documents for my exchange has been stressing me out!”

Woojin was leaving, but only temporarily. It was a student exchange program he enlisted in where he would study abroad for a year. For Jihoon this was his last chance because he would be graduating the year Woojin was gone.

“Ahh yeah, when are you leaving again?”

“At the end of spring! Only a few weeks to go! Ahhh I’m gonna miss you Jihoon!!”

Woojin patted Jihoon on the back and the two fell into complete silence. No one said anything for a while, until Jihoon slowly turned to look at Woojin.

“Woojin...” Jihoon said in a soft voice.

“Yow?” replied Woojin as he turned to look at Jihoon, but he was surprised when he saw the look on Jihoon’s face. He looked so pale and Woojin could tell Jihoon was struggling with something.

“Hey Jihoon are you okay? Did you eat something bad???”

Jihoon shook his head in reply.

“No... Wait it’s just...”

“Are you hungry? Do you want chicken? Are you sick? Do you need to poop?”

“No... Woojin please shut up for a while...”

Woojin fell silent. He’s never seen Jihoon like this before.

“Woojin... I don’t know how to say this...”  
Jihoon starts to look in the direction of the cherry blossom trees.

“I think... I...”

Woojin is just staring at Jihoon now. Waiting for what he has to say.

“I think... I like you Park Woojin....”

Woojin said nothing, still looking at Jihoon. Jihoon continues to look only at the trees.

“Wait... it’s not ‘I think’...” as Jihoon turns to face Woojin and looks him in the eyes.

“I like you Park Woojin.”

The two locked gazes for a while neither saying anything. Jihoon breaks it by looking at the trees again.

“Hahahaha. I just wanted to let you know before you left. No regrets. Hahaha.”

Once again silence fell between the two. Woojin has been looking only at Jihoon the whole time. He hasn’t said a word, unsure of what to say. Jihoon turns to look at Woojin and sees the confused look on his face.

“Ahh I called you to eat. Yes to eat... Haha. Shall we go?” As Jihoon stands up.

Woojin gets up too and simply nods and the two start walking to their favorite BBQ restaurant. It was a silent walk to the store, no one said a word. A few meters from the store Woojin stops walking. Jihoon only noticed when he was a few feet in front of Woojin. He looks back and sees Woojin staring at the ground.

“Woojin...”

“What... what do you want me to say Jihoon...”

Jihoon slowly walks back to Woojin. Places his hand on Woojin’s shoulder and tries to get Woojin to look at him. When he finally gets Woojin to stop looking at the ground and at him, he says in a gentle voice.

“Woojin... it’s okay!” As Jihoon smiles. “I’m sorry for being selfish. Just forget what I said. Okay?”

Woojin slowly nods again in reply and the two head inside to eat. The two sat down at their usual table and after ordering their food Jihoon said

“Remember when we ate here and you forgot your wallet, so I had to pay for your meal too!”

“Ahh... yeah...” was the only reply Jihoon got. It was obvious to Jihoon that Woojin was avoiding him.

Rather than go though that awkwardness again, Jihoon decided to remain quiet. The two ate their meals in complete silence. Neither of the two dared to look at each other.

When they had their fill the two paid for their own meal and both left the store in silence. As the two approached the park, Woojin stops and pats Jihoon on the shoulder.

“You’re station is near here right? Mine is still across the park, so...”

“Ahh... Okay Woojin... bye”

“Bye... Jihoon...”

The two looked at each other one last time and Woojin slowly approached Jihoon. Jihoon just stood still as their faces were only inches apart and then Woojin whispered into his ear.

“I like you too...”

Woojin turned around and started running towards the park. Jihoon just stood there not realizing what just happened. He shouted to Woojin who was far off in the distance already.

“WHA...WHAAAT WOOJIN???”

Woojin didn’t turn to look back and kept running toward the park. Jihoon still fazed with what just happened decided to just walk towards his station. In his joy he started jumping around like an idiot. He was ecstatic, silently screaming as he was bouncing around, but had to act normal fast when he noticed someone was walking behind him.

Embarrassed, Jihoon stared at the ground as he continued walking, only to feel someone tap his shoulder. He froze, he must have dropped something while jumping around and the guy behind him had to pick it up for him.

Jihoon turned around only to see Woojin.

“Woo-Woojin!! I- I thought...” Jihoon couldn’t think properly as he tried his best to hide his embarrassed face.

“You know, you look like an idiot jumping around like that.” Woojin said trying to hold in his laughter but in the end bursted out laughing.

Jihoon couldn’t help but smile. He’s always loved the way Woojin laughs.

“Can you...” as Jihoon tries to get Woojin’s attention. “Can you repeat what you said a while ago?”

Woojin stoped laughing and the two of them stared at each other. A moment of silence happens and then Woojin smiles showing off his snaggle tooth.

“I like you too Park Jihoon”

Jihoon smiles back and the two hug.

Spring had just begun. This time not only will the flowers bloom, but so will their relationship.


End file.
